


What's Better Than This? Guys Being Dudes.

by nastylittleman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, Except its an apartment and at hipes peak, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Groping, Itzuki Wantanabe, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Really living up to my username huh, Shiko Miyata, Smut, Teasing, This is tame compared to what other stuff ive got in mind, Two bros sitting in the hot tub jerking off cause theyre gay, Wish i could tag knifeplay twice, kinda self indulgent whoops, not a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Itzuki Wantanabe has a surprise for the Ultimate Delinquent, and it involves a knife and some knee-high platforms.





	What's Better Than This? Guys Being Dudes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceandjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandjunk/gifts).



> Formatting sucks ass because I'm on mobile lmao.

Shiko and Itzuki had been discussing their fantasies with each other, whilst getting ready for school after the Delinquent had spent the night at his boyfriends apartment, and would also be spending the next night there as well. They had been dating for over a year now, and had grown much more comfortable and open with each other in regards to their sex life, so talking about fantasies was just as common to them as talking about what movie to watch next on Netflix.

 

This morning, Shiko had brought up something that had the DM took particular interest in, even more so than his boyfriends usual comments. There was something about this one that had made Itzuki hot and bothered just  _ thinking _ about it, just as it was clearly making Shiko as the much taller boy talked. That's when Itzuki had decided to speak up. 

 

"... I can do it." He gulped. Shiko looked at him.

 

"... Really?"

 

Itzuki gave the Delinquent a quick nod, watching as his face turned even redder that it had been previously. He walked over to where he had been sitting and gave him a small kiss.

 

"I can sort it out for today, even, if you want."

 

It didn't take much thinking on Shiko's end for the white-haired boy to nod, possibly a bit too enthusiastically. Itzuki smiled, giggling slightly. He had to admit, the thought of what he was going to do excited him. He just had to find the perfect moment.

 

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together. He made a show of leaning down to Shiko, his hand sliding up the Delinquents black track pants and stopping just above his left thigh. Leaning into his ear, he whispered;

 

_ "I'm not going to tell you when, exactly. I'm going to leave you on the edge." _ As he spoke, his grip on Shiko's thigh tightened, eliciting a slight shudder from the boy. Itzuki took a deep breath, and continued. 

 

_ "You're not going to know when I'll strike." _

 

That seemed to both excite, and terrify Shiko, as by the time Itzuki stood back up, his eyes were wide. The DM even swore he saw a small tent already being pitched in Shiko's pants. He giggled again, grabbing his bag off of the kitchen counter and heading to the door.

 

"Anyway, I'm off!" He gave a sly smile. "... I think you'd be better off coming to school as well, don't you think?" 

 

Shiko blinked.  _ Was he seriously thinking of doing it at school? _ That was incredibly risky, which made it all the more exciting for the 6'3" Delinquent. Nodding, he quickly grabbed his belongings and left with Itzuki, trying his best to hide his slight erection. 

 

_ Today was gonna be a long day. _

 

**\--**

 

First period had come and gone, and Shiko was nervous. Nothing had happened. He was seated in his usual spot, next to Itzuki and their mutual friend Daiji, and if he hadn't been there he could have sworn that the morning's events hadn't happened at all, especially due to how  _ calm _ Itzuki was acting. 

 

Second period, and still nothing. Shiko knows not to expect in class, in front of everyone, because  _ jesus christ, there's standards. _ However, he does spend the entire period constantly glancing over to his boyfriend, trying to get a read on him, only to get nothing except that soft smile he fell in love with when he's spotted. Shiko would smile back, and get on with his work (or at least try to).

 

The bell goes off for morning break and Shiko is relieved, having neglected to eat breakfast beforehand. He grabbed his food, which consisted of two packets of potato chips, a can of cola, and an apple pie for Itzuki, and made his way over to the table where they, along with a few of their classmates, normally sat. He sat down next to his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and handed him the pie, which was gratefully accepted by the pink-haired boy. Two of the classmates, Hisashi and Reo, were arguing about something amongst themselves, just like always, and Daiji had been talking to Itzuki about the latest 'John Wick' movie which was due to hit cinemas soon. Shiko narrowed his eyes at the two arguing. He, as well as basically the whole class, was certain that they were dating, despite their constant claims that they were just 'close friends'. 

 

_ Sure, just like how me an' 'Zuki are 'friends' _ the Delinquent thought to himself as he cracked open his can, taking a sip before nearly choking. His eyes grew wide, as he felt a familiar hand slowly trail up his leg and make its home  _ right between his thighs. _ He looked over to his boyfriend, who was still happily chatting away with Daiji. 

 

_ That cheeky lil'- _

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the hand give a light squeeze.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Shiko gulped and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to distract himself. This wasn't what they had discussed, so what was he doing?! 

 

This went on for a bit, Itzuki casually groping his boyfriend from under the table, taking great pleasure in seeing the taller boy squirm. Was he allowing his power to go to his head? A little. But there's no harm in that. But even doing something small like that, Itzuki felt powerful. And he was loving it. 

 

Reo stopped arguing with Hisashi and gave Shiko a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright, Shiko?" he asked, his concerned voice muffled slightly by his surgical mask. "You look pale." 

 

Shiko clenched his fists and nodded, but not before giving a weak thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm  _ aah- _ "

 

He glared at Itzuki as he felt fingers lightly brush against his  _ very _ quickly growing member, the smaller boy giving him an equally concerned look in response. 

 

"Yeah, are you okay dear? You seem a bit out of it." he commented innocently.  _ God damn it, you little shit. _

 

Shiko nodded, after attempting to regain his composure. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Jus' a lil' under the weather."

 

The Delinquent spent the next fifteen minutes being lectured by Reo about how it's most likely due to poor hygiene, and how he should wash and sanitise his hands more, with Daiji and Hisashi rolling their eyes every few moments, all the while Itzuki was having a blast watching Shiko struggle to remain subtle as he palmed his boyfriend's crotch. 

 

Soon, the bell went off once more, indicating that classes would be resuming, and Shiko couldn't have been happier. Now he could at least go to the bathroom to fix the problem that his partner had created. Well, that would've been the case, if Itzuki hadn't leaned in and whispered;

 

_ "Don't you  _ **_dare_ ** _ touch yourself." _

 

Shiko, not wanting to disobey, simply nodded. Itzuki smiled. 

 

"Good!" He stood up, giving Shiko a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in class!"

 

_ … God fuckin' damn it. _

 

**\--**

 

Hiding his raging boner for the next few classes had been easier than Shiko thought, but by god it had taken every ounce of self-restraint not to slink off to the restroom and jerk one out. The restriction in his pants had been uncomfortable, to say the least. That, and he was still incredibly apprehensive as to when exactly Itzuki would act out regarding their plan. His heart was racing. It was two thirds into the day, but it had felt like much longer, anxiety settling into the boy. 

 

Lunch break arrived, and lo and behold, more teasing from Itzuki's end, and this time, Shiko wasn't sure he was going to last this time. His bulge became more defined through his boxers, which Itzuki was thankful for as it meant it was easier for him to trace small lines and other shapes across Shiko's dick, much to the white-haired boy's annoyance (and pleasure). 

 

Ten more minutes of this, and Shiko was about to blow his load. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white, and his breath ragged. Itzuki saw this, and immediately stopped. He even faked a loud cough to cover up Shiko's whine. He was having  _ much _ more fun with this than he would've thought. 

 

Itzuki had been thinking about when he was going to do it, and where. School was risky, and there would rarely be a chance where the two of them could be alone. So, he had decided to wait until they got back to his apartment. Of course, he wouldn't tell Shiko this. It would ruin the fun, after all. But that didn't mean he couldn't  _ tease  _ him throughout the day.

 

Shiko looked like he was going to cry. Itzuki frowned.

 

"You're not looking so good, dear, are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

 

Shiko responded by furrowing his brow, frowning, and looking at him with pleading eyes. Itzuki's own frown quickly grew into a smirk. 

 

"I would recommend not moving for a bit until you've calmed down." he commented, his voice just barely loud enough to hear. Shiko gave another small whine. He wanted to come,  _ so bad, _ but he couldn't cream his pants, as he didn't bring a spare change. 

 

Itzuki leaned over and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry," he continued. "I'm sure you'll have an opportunity soon." 

 

Shiko glared at him. Itzuki giggled.

 

"Love you!"

 

**\--**

 

The rest of the school day had been harder for the Delinquent to hide the now quite obvious bulge in his pants, but he had made an effort to pull his shirt down further, which seemed to do an okay job at camouflaging it. By the time he was due to leave the school grounds with Itzuki, Shiko felt like his heart was going to stop.

 

All day. All fucking day he had not only been on edge, but been brought nearly  _ to _ his edge. Thankfully, it had once again become semi-comfortable to walk around, having calmed down quite a bit since the lunch break, though it took a while to do so. Regardless, he was still quite sensitive, and so walked slower than usual, Itzuki by his side as per usual. 

 

After their trek, the two made it back to Itzuki's apartment. Shiko entered first, followed by Itzuki, who locked the door behind him, and walked over to the kitchen table to put his bag down, whereas Shiko made a beeline to the futon, where he sat down, his legs spread in an attempt to remove some of the friction. He sighed, leaning back into the futon. Maybe Itzuki would go a little easier on him now that they were home. As he reached for the TV remote, he didn't even hear Itzuki sneak off to the bathroom to get changed. 

 

**\--**

 

After 20 minutes, Shiko had finally settled on a movie to watch. Anything to get his mind off of what he was feeling. Speaking of…

 

Noticing that Itzuki had been quiet, he turned around, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. 

 

"Ey' nerd, ya' a'ight?" he called out. Nothing. He frowned. 

 

"Babe?"

 

Again, nothing.  Hmm…

 

Turning back around, he began to watch the movie as his hand slowly trailed down his chest, before gently resting on top of his bulge. He gave it a light squeeze, sighing, as he rolled his head back. Itzuki's not here right now, he won't know. As long as he was quick. 

 

He gave his member another small squeeze, before lifting himself up slightly and sliding down his track pants down to his ankles, exposing his black and grey spotted boxers, which currently rested tight around his dick. He idly traced a finger along the shaft, an action he repeated for a few moments, before grasping it and giving it a firm tug, his body shuddering. He gave it another tug, then another, while his other hand trailed down to gently cup his balls, giving them a small squeeze. He hummed softly, repeating the process for a bit longer. Deciding this had gone on for long enough, he hooked his fingers along the elastic, preparing to pull down his boxers and finish the job. 

 

It was too late when Shiko finally registered the sound of footsteps quickly approaching, barely having time to react as two hands grabbed him by the back of the shirt and roughly pulled him up, throwing him against the wall and pinning him there face first. "Let go of me!" he grunted, struggling against his captor. He became still when he felt cold steel press against his neck.

 

_ Holy fuck, they had a knife. _

 

Shiko's heart was racing in his chest. He tried to glance back, but at the angle he was on it just wasn't possible. The person chuckled.

 

"You're not so big and tough now, are you Shiko?" they said. When they got no response, they pressed the blade further against his neck, eliciting a low moan from the Delinquent. They narrowed their eyes. 

 

"... Of course you'd be into this." They leaned over, and whispered in his ear. 

 

_ "... After all, you're just a kinky motherfucker who gets off on the thought of this blade puncturing your jugular, aren't you?" _ This was followed by them running their tongue along Shiko's neck, the larger boy letting out a slightly louder moan, his body shaking. They frowned.

 

_ " _ **_Answer me!_ ** _ " _ they shouted, causing Shiko to wince.

 

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered, his attention purely focused on the steel. The person grinned.

 

"That's what I thought. And speaking of…" They ran their free hand down along Shiko's body, making every effort to tease the poor boy, before stopping right at his growing bulge. "It seems you're getting quite excited from this. Mm…" They thought for a moment, before withdrawing their hand.

 

"Remove them." 

 

Shiko immediately did as he was told, sliding down his boxers and discarding them, along with his pants, exposing his twitching member. He shivered, catching a small glance at his captor's knee high platform boots, as well as the fishnets they were wearing. 

 

"... Good boy." the voice cooed. "Now then, where were we…?" Their hand once again trailed down Shiko's body, before stopping just above his pubic patch. 

 

_ "Don't move," _ they instructed,  _ "or I might slip." _ They pushed down on the blade for emphasis, resulting in a small whine from the Delinquent as he nodded his head. 

 

Grinning, their hand trailed up Shiko's dick, before firmly grasping it. They hummed softly, before starting to slowly jerk off the taller boy. He moaned, fighting the urge to thrust into their hand. Instead, he stood there, his body shaking. His moans grew in volume and pitch as they quickened their pace, pausing only for a moment to catch the boys precum, spreading it around the tip with a soft finger before continuing their movements, now using the precum as lubricant.

 

By now Shiko was a mess. With the sensations he was feeling, as well as the blade being pressed against his throat, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He shut his eyes tightly, his hands spread against the wall for support. 

 

"I… I'm close… I'm so fuckin' close…" he whispered hoarsely. Just a bit longer and he was sure he was going to shoot his load. 

 

"Oh, is that so?" they cooed, as they have a few more tugs before stopping completely. Shiko let out a loud whine. 

 

_ "No no no, please, I'm so close, please don't do this, I'm begging ya', please-" _

 

_ "What did I say about touching yourself?" _

 

Shiko let out another whine.  _ "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please…" _

 

They sighed, before moving the blade right up to where Shiko's 'adam's apple' was. They felt the boy gulp. 

 

"Oh, are you?"

 

_ "Yes, yes, oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself, please finish me!" _ By now he was practically sobbing. They even caught him thrusting the air slightly, in a pathetic attempt to create friction. Reveling in Shiko's begging, they grinned wickedly.

 

"... How sorry are you?"

 

_ "I'm so fuckin' sorry, I was just so fuckin' horny, I couldn't leave it any longer, I promise it won't happen again! Please!"  _

 

Deciding this was enough, they moved their hand back over to Shiko's cock, stroking it at a snail's pace. 

 

_ "Please, I'm- A-Ahh…!" _

 

Shiko grunted in frustration at how slow they were being, and so decided to buck his hips into their hand, desperate to come. They laughed, quickening their pace slightly, but still allowing Shiko's thrusting.

 

_ "Ah, fuck, I-I'm gonna…" _

 

They didn't stop stroking as Shiko came. In fact, they went faster, helping the boy rode out his orgasm longer. He screamed, his back arching and his entire body shaking violently as he shot out a few thick, white ropes of come. 

 

Soon, the knife was removed and tossed aside, and once Shiko had recovered, he turned around to face Itzuki, who had been made much taller due to the platform boots he was wearing. The Delinquent wiped his brow, and began to laugh.

 

"Holy fuck…" he gasped. "... That was amazin'." 

 

Itzuki gave him a warm smile, his face completely red. "Im sorry, I hope I didn't overdo anything…" Shiko shook his head. 

 

"Nah, you were perfect!" Still panting, he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the ground with the rest of his clothes. He took a step towards the DM.

 

"If ya' want, we can clean this up an' I could return the favour…" he said, his hands resting against Itzuki's waist. The smaller boy was quick to nod.

 

"Yeah," he replied. "After that, I'm feeling a little hot and bothered myself." he laughed.

 

"Well then," Shiko said, leaning in for a kiss. "The quicker we get this cleaned up, the quicker I can thank ya'"

 

Itzuki grinned, and accepted the kiss. 

 

Shiko looked at him, smiling warmly.

 

"I love you, man."

 

"Thank you, Shiko. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So uuuhh I haven't written smut in 84 years so I'm out of practice lmao. But what better way to practise than with you and your friends extremely socially awkward gays?


End file.
